


Камешек

by KatherineShep



Series: AU, Variations & Other Shepards [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Post-Canon, Post-Destroy Ending, Post-Finale, The Author Has Drown Herself in Cuteness of This Story While Writing lol, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineShep/pseuds/KatherineShep
Summary: Он всегда выглядит не к месту - в любой компании, в любой обстановке. Отголосок навсегда ушедших времён, осколок величия своего народа, отзвук катастрофы. Он - приземистый, крепкий, грубый. Словно камешек в ботинке, случайный, ненужный, не имеющий места.





	Камешек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidslantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/gifts).



> Author's Collection: AU, Variations & Other Shepards
> 
> Many thanks to wonderful bioticsblue for her everlasting support and inspiration.

Он всегда выглядит не к месту - в любой компании, в любой обстановке. Отголосок навсегда ушедших времён, осколок величия своего народа, отзвук катастрофы. Он - приземистый, крепкий, грубый. Словно камешек в ботинке, случайный, ненужный, не имеющий места.

Иногда, изредка, Лиара думает о том, каким он был бы, не случись ему родиться посреди войны. А затем вспоминает: родись они оба в мирное время, без повода появиться Шепард в хранилище на Теруме - и Лиаре не быть бы здесь, как и ему. Лиара не верит в судьбу, провидение и прочие религиозные вещи, но к тому, как всё сложилось, испытывает некую благодарность, даже несмотря на то, что ей пришлось побывать в центре последнего витка войны.

Лиара не верит и в богиню Атамэ... но с восхищением думает об Атамэ-протеанке. И знает, что как только опубликует свой следующий труд, на неё набросятся как верующие азари, так и деятели науки. Правда, она думает повременить с громкими заявлениями из соображений человечности: на пепелище опустошающей войны не время и не место для находок, способных пошатнуть веру. Но вот позже, когда уляжется первый шок, а Тессия окрепнет достаточно, чтоб отстраивать храмы, Лиара объявит об их с Шепард открытии во всеуслышанье. Ведь каким доктором наук она будет, если скроет такую значимую правду от соплеменниц? А язвительные комментарии протеанина Лиара обязательно изложит прямыми цитатами... чтобы посмотреть на произведённый эффект.

Порой она думает, что Явик плохо на неё влияет.

...Во всяком случае, у неё всегда есть база на Хагалазе и образ Серого Посредника.

В конце концов, вся история их победы над Жнецами – о смелости принять то, что кажется невероятным, и бросить этому вызов. Членов команды SR-1 не спрашивали, хотели ли они первыми узнать, что вся известная им жизнь в галактике – всего лишь огромный, контролируемый извне эксперимент; сухие, безжалостные факты не прекращают быть фактами от их отрицания. Шепард несла эту смелость, как знамя, когда её подводили самые могущественные люди в галактике, стремившиеся избегать паники. Именно потому сотни миров выстояли пред тем, что казалось непобедимым, именно потому Лиара сейчас стоит на этих вековых плитах, как и Явик, которому, кажется, прямо сейчас очень приглянулась одна приземистая, похожая на консоль колонна.

Он выглядит странно даже здесь, в руинах, где хранится ещё один протеанский архив, подобный обнаруженному людьми на Марсе. Протеанин склоняется над древним пультом, орудуя кистью и немного - шпателем (этот архив крепко пострадал от обвалов), и выглядит это откровенно дико. Лиара и представить не могла бы такую картину, если бы, узнав об архиве, Явик не настоял на том, чтобы попасть сюда. С другой стороны, что вообще может выглядеть гармонично внутри древней библиотеки, чьи создатели уже пятьдесят тысяч лет как мертвы? Особенно он - призрак, раскапывающий осколки образа жизни собственного народа.

И только когда Явик перекрывает собой часть света прожектора, его силуэт кажется ожившим образом из древности. Ни одни руины не говорили с Лиарой, проведшей в их изучении полвека, так ясно, как он - резкий, нелюдимый и мрачный, порывавшийся уйти к своим. Лиара молчит, увлечённая работой и мыслью о том, каково это для Явика, корпящего сейчас над оживлением системы управления. И хоть он этого никогда не признает вслух, но желание почтить память своего народа через приумножение знаний этого Цикла о протеанах заменило ему незнание того, как жить вне войны. Лиара никогда бы и не узнала этого, если бы однажды ей не позволили это увидеть в слиянии сознаний. Всего на миг, в момент поразительной слабости, ей позволили ощутить, что она наполнила его целью, несоизмеримой, правда, его пустоте и боли - в тот вечер, когда самоконтроль Явика сломался под натиском её нежности.

...После Лиара плакала, лёжа на его плече и хватаясь за его руки нервными пальцами, а порой принималась горячно целовать его, не находя слов, и баюкать его голову в своих руках - всё, чтобы заглушить в нём разделённые с ней одиночество и боль. Явик не торопился её успокаивать, она знала, что ему нечего сказать в утешение – он свыкся с этой болью, принял её как данность, уже почти забыв, что может быть иначе. Он стоял на руинах собственной жизни и считал, что может только отравить чужую; новообретенная цель, данная ему Лиарой, была ещё слишком слаба, чтоб после всего пережитого им видеть мир по-другому.

Но не будь она Лиара Т'Сони, если бы не ухватилась за эту ниточку.

Тишина на раскопках - привычное дело, да вот только внезапные звуки больше не пугают, когда ты знаешь, что у тебя есть напарник. Так они оба и двигаются к раскрытию заслонок, изредка переговариваясь, да и то строго по делу. Для Лиары происходящее - сродни таинству: не каждый день история делает петлю прямо перед тобой, позволяя видеть слияние прошлого и настоящего в Явике, оказавшемся здесь. А для него самого... любая догадка Лиары о ходе его мыслей всегда промахивается. Он – закрытый, непредсказуемый... Одно слово, протеанин. Удивительно, но её это не злит - напротив, он как Шепард из далёкого 2183-го: такой же сам себе на уме. Вот только - старше на пятьдесят тысяч лет, не по возрасту и времени, но по тому, сколько ему довелось похоронить в своей душе.

И вдруг древний пульт под его руками начинает едва слышно и низко звенеть и слабо мерцать бирюзой, и от мягкого оклика Явика у Лиары сладко сводит предвкушением где-то под грудью. Сложив свои инструменты у остатков системы освещения, над которыми работала, Лиара подходит и оценивающе смотрит на замысловатые линии пульта, кое-где присыпанные песчаным крошевом. Явик косится на Лиару, осведомляясь о том, что она смотрит, и тут же жмёт несколько кнопок, на первый взгляд скрытых под линиями и точками. Лиара почти пританцовывает от азарта и восторга, которые наполняют её с каждым мигом того, как разъезжаются в стороны широкие панели огромной двери с тем же бирюзовым свечением в линиях узоров на ней.

Из огромного зала веет затхлостью, сыростью и мхом, свет от прожекторов утопает в непроглядной тьме. Лиара с Явиком стоят на его пороге, оба по уши в пыли, и смотрят на своё открытие.

\- Мы сделали это, - восхищённо говорит Лиара, и тьма архива кажется ей благодатной и многообещающей.

\- Спустя шесть дней копошения в пыли, - отзывается Явик, обтряхивая руки о бёдра. – Поразительная эффективность. В археологии всегда всё так медленно?

\- Ты имеешь что-то против дела, которому я посвятила пятьдесят лет жизни? – уже почти беззлобно в ответ на его вечное недовольство спрашивает Лиара.

\- Можно было потратить эти пятьдесят лет с большей пользой.

Лиара фыркает и отворачивается к залу, скрестив руки на груди и стремясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь во тьме.

\- Тогда, напомню, архив на Марсе достался бы исключительно «Церберу», - возражает она, глядя на Явика искоса. - К тому же, на местах раскопок можно обнаружить кое-какие интересные находки. Протеанина, например.

Явик молча оборачивается и смотрит на Лиару с самым кислым выражением лица.

\- Этому циклу не помешало бы выучиться этике обращения с новыми, некогда доминирующими видами. «Находка» могла не счесть встречу столь восхитительной.

Лиара тактично проглатывает возражение «некогда» и ощущает, как её снова накрывает грустью. Сколько бы ни прошло времени после пробуждения, Явику всё ещё тяжело даётся осознание происходящего. Слияние сознаний стало ключом к пониманию: пока Лиара задыхалась от хлынувших в её разум тягостных чувств, Явик увидел в её сознании бесконечное сочувствие и искреннее желание помочь, и, как ни странно после этого её не оттолкнул, хоть несколько дней вообще пытался избегать общения – до убеждения его Лиарой в том, что ему нечего стыдиться.

\- Мы старались сделать твоё пробуждение как можно более мягким, а вот ты тогда приветливостью не отличился, - отвечает Лиара.

\- Посмотрел бы я на тебя, когда ты закрывал глаза в капсуле посреди боя, а очнулся с вооружёнными примитивами, стоящими над тобой.

\- Хорошо, тогда, но после? Стоило бы быть чуточку благодарнее этим «примитивам». По крайней мере, Шепард, она заслужила.

\- Ты, видимо, полагаешь, что у меня море поводов для благодарности. С чего бы начать – с пробуждения посреди следующей войны?

\- Действительно, - качает головой Лиара и прикрывает глаза рукой. - О, Богиня, надеюсь, у неё будет мой характер, – говорит она тихо, – двух Явиков я не вынесу.

\- Надеешься? – спрашивает Явик, и вся спесь пропадает из его голоса мгновенно. - Я думал, вы, азари, играете с генами на своё усмотрение.

\- А я оставила всё на волю случая, - отвечает Лиара, глядя на Явика сквозь пальцы, искоса, и тут же встречает его удивлённый взгляд. Какое-то время Явик стоит недвижимо, а затем делает пару медленных шагов к ней, мягко – Богиня, потрясающе бережно – разворачивает Лиару к себе и берёт её руки в свои. От этого жеста у неё перехватывает дыхание.

\- Я благодарен, - говорит он тихо, не глядя ей в глаза – и хорошо, потому что Лиара чувствует, как на глаза от этой его внезапной нежности наворачиваются слёзы, – за то, что дожил до этого момента. Тебе.

Лиара молчит, не находя слов, и Явик поднимает на неё полный паники взгляд, выглядя совершенно обезоруженным – что само по себе почти невидаль.

Лиара делает кивок и улыбается. Сердце её сладко замирает от мысли о том, что теперь их связывает гораздо большее, чем история одной войны, одни на двоих мемуары и множество странных дней, то полных непонимания, то потрясающе мирных.

Потому что прошлой ночью Явик позволил Лиаре снова проникнуть в его сознание... чтобы жизнь последнего протеанина продолжилась в его ребенке.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор будет очень рад пообщаться в комментариях ;)


End file.
